Grant Theft Auto: Down Under Mayhem (video game)
Grand Theft Auto: Down Under Mayhem is a open world video game Radio Stations 3MMM Triple M *DJ: Mick Molloy *Genre: Classic rock, AOR, Alternative rock, Punk rock *Song Tracklist; **Queen - "Killer Queen" **Red Hot Chilli Peppers - "By the Way" AndrewHaug.com *DJ: Andrew Haug *Genre: Hard Rock, Heavy Metal, NWOBHM, Power Metal, Death Metal, Grunge, Alternative Metal *Song Tracklist; **A Perfect Circle - "Thinking Of You" **AC/DC - "For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)" **Accept - "Lady Lou" **Act of Defiance - M.I.A. **Airbourne - Breakin' Outta Hell **Alice Cooper - Billion Dollar Babies **Anthrax - Blood **Arch Enemy - The First Deadly Sin **Asesino - Adelitas **Believer - D.O.S. (Desolation of Sodom) **Black Sabbath - Evil Woman (Don't Play Your Games With Me) **Black Veil Brides - Wretched And Divine **Corrosion Of Conformity - Damned For All Time **Dark Angel - An Ancient Inherited Shame **Decapitated - Nest **Devin Townsend - Vampira **Faith No More - Smaller and Smaller **Grand Magus — Storm King **Hatebreed - Escape (Metallica Cover) **Iron Maiden - Coming Home **Isis - "Wills Dissolve" **Judas Priest - Ram It Down **Lacuna Coil - Victims **Lou Reed — The View **Megadeth - 502 **Morbid Angel - "Too Extreme!" **Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" **Opus Of A Machine - Parallels **Ozzy Osbourne - "Never" **Puscifer - Vagina Mine **Scorpions - "Loving You Sunday Morning" **Slayer - "Necrophiliac" **Soundgarden - "Face Pollution" **System Of A Down — "B.Y.O.B." **Tempest Rising - No Remorse **Tomahawk - "Stone Letter" **UFO - Only You Can Rock Me **Venom — Black Metal **Vista Chino - Sweet Remain **Volbeat — The Nameless One **Warbringer - Systematic Genocide **White Zombie - Real Solution #9 Progress 08:48 Suicide Silence - Lifted 08:43 DevilDriver - Desperate Times 08:35 Opeth - April Ethereal 08:30 Malevolent Creation - Coronation Of Our Domain 08:26 Thy Art Is Murder - Death Dealer 08:21 Periphery - Heavy Heart 08:18 Lody Kong - The Optimist 08:06 Darker Half - Nemesis 08:02 Napalm Death - Puritanical Punishment Beating 07:57 Pantera - Shedding Skin 07:50 Satyricon - Deep Calleth Upon Deep 07:39 Devil You Know - Embracing the Torture 07:36 Metal Church - Start The Fire 07:31 Dimmu Borgir - Born Treacherous 07:27 Coroner - Absorbed 07:24 Escape the Fate - Forget About Me 07:20 King Diamond - The Family Ghost 07:17 King Parrot - Bite Your Head Off 07:12 Darkc3ll - Six Hundred & Six Six 07:08 Hatebreed - Honor Never Dies 06:58 Anubis - Fool's Gold 06:54 Rob Zombie - Thunder Kiss '65 06:51 Sevendust - Death Dance 06:45 Stone Sour - Blotter 06:41 Testament - Trial By Fire 06:36 Amon Amarth - We Shall Destroy 06:32 James Labrie - Jekyll Or Hyde 06:29 Ministry - No 'W' 06:22 Looking Glass - Freya 06:19 The Defaced - A Moment of Clarity 06:13 Intronaut - Gleamer 06:09 In Flames - Paralyzed 06:04 Megadeth - My Last Words 06:01 Frankenbok - Drive it into the Ground 05:57 Ulver - February MMX 05:53 The Devin Townsend Band - Vampira 05:50 Disturbed - Warrior 05:42 Kvelertak - Evig Vandrar 05:13 Japam - Wolf Harass 05:08 Amorphis - Under The Red Cloud 04:56 Porcupine Tree - Arriving Somewhere but Not Here 04:50 Grand Magus - At Midnight They'll Get Wise 04:45 Morbid Angel - Lions Den 04:39 Devin Townsend Project - March Of The Poozers 04:34 Massacre - Cryptic Remains 04:29 Bloodsimple - Straight Hate 04:27 Scatterbrain - Down With the Ship (Slight Return) 04:23 Aversions Crown - Prismatic Abyss 04:19 Gojira - Remembrance 04:14 Trivium - In Waves 04:10 Six Feet Under - Prophecy 04:06 Venom - Black Metal 04:03 Mindsnare - Among Us 03:58 Iced Earth - Anthem 03:54 Suicidal Tendencies - Pledge Your Allegiance 03:48 Darkane - Layers Of Lies 03:42 Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath 03:38 Volbeat - The Nameless One 03:34 Zombi - Pillars of the Dawn 03:29 Def Leppard - Billy's Got A Gun 03:26 Dethklok - Murmaider 03:22 In:Extremis - Hybrid Scarifier 03:18 TesseracT - Messenger 03:14 Slipknot - The Heretic Anthem 03:12 Obituary - Centuries of Lies 03:07 System of a Down - B.Y.O.B. 03:03 Darkcell - Hail To The Freaks 02:59 Katatonia - The One You Are Looking For Is Not Here 02:55 Nightwish - Bye Bye Beautiful 02:48 Meshuggah - Electric Red 02:43 Soilwork - Night Comes Clean 02:39 Prong - The Barriers 02:35 Black Label Society - 13 Years Of Grief 02:29 Mastodon - Sleeping Giant 02:25 Entombed - Living Dead 02:23 The Black Dahlia Murder - Death Panorama 02:19 Body Count - Back To Rehab 02:12 Manowar - Blood Of The Kings 01:59 Heaven & Hell - Double The Pain 01:53 Killswitch Engage - Breathe Life 01:49 Deep Purple - Black Night 01:45 Children Of Bodom - Your Days Are Numbered 01:41 Tardy Brothers - Fate's Call 01:37 Ozzy Osbourne - Over The Mountain 01:23 Tool - Third Eye (Live) 01:19 Van Halen - Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love 01:13 Dream Theater - The Enemy Inside 01:08 Celtic Frost - Juices Like Wine 01:04 Breaking Orbit - Become The Light 01:00 Battlelore - The Mark Of The Bear 00:55 Sevendust - Forget 00:50 Fear Factory - No One 00:47 Five Finger Death Punch - Bulletproof 00:41 Ghost B.C. - Depth Of Satan's Eyes 00:37 Korn - Ball Tongue 00:33 Scott Reeder - The Day Of Neverending 00:27 Pantera - Hollow 00:22 Sepultura - Angel 00:15 Machine Head - Now We Die 00:10 Limp Bizkit - Nookie 00:05 Forever The Optimist - Enter Circus 00:01 Carcass - Death Certificate Hand of Doom Radio *DJ: Winston McCall *Genre: Doom Metal, Stoner rock, Sludge Metal, Heavy Psych *Song Tracklist; **DOPETHRONE - Cosecha De Sangre **Year of the Cobra — White Wizard **Gatecreeper — Flamethrower **Stone Lotus — Swamp Coven **Spaceslug — Lemanis **Castle — Fire in the Sky **Stone Lotus — Straken **An Evening With Knives — Fade Out **Conan — Headless Hunter **Aleph Null - Black Wine **Inter Arma The Summer Drones **Captives of the Void - Ring around the Sun **Pallbearer - Vanished **Silver Grime - Healed By The Dark **Apostle of Solitude - 06 Monochrome (Discontent) **Burn The Chapel - Nihilism **The Watchers - Starfire **High On Fire - Carcosa **GATECREEPER - All Your Sins **Unearthly Trance - The Great Cauldron **OFF THE GALLOWS - Quarantine **Legends Of Motorsport - Sabbath Medley **Superjoint - Asshole **Electric Wizard - We Live **A Storm Of Light - Kitty Empire **Ommadon - End Times - Side A **Thou - Black Steel in the Hour of Chaos **Kadavar - Last Living Dinosaur **Usnea - Demon Haunted World **With The Dead - I Am Your Virus **Thou - Invocation of Disgust **Wombripper - Wombripper - From the Depths of Flesh - 05 Rest... **Conan - Total Conquest **Lord Of Putrefaction - Dark Prayers **Snowchild - Born in Flames **SUMAC - Blight’s End Angel **The Wounded Kings - Beast **Mournful Congregation - Scripture of Exaltation and Punishment **Mental Cavity - Vulgar **Slund - Narcissism A.D. **Crowbar - Shaman Of Belief **Shadowmaster - Under His Black Skies **Eagle Twin - Storytelling of Ravens **NOYE - Spinners **Radiant Knife - Suffer Under God **Memoriam - 08. No Known Grave **Aisumasen - The Nothing Box **Book of Wyrms - Sourwolf **Subrosa - Killing Rapture **SORE - Towering Pain **Nailed To Obscurity - Devoid **Cortez - The Citadel (In The Shadows Of Ancients pt. II) **Thou - Restless River **Grasping Veld - Obsessive Anxiety **TTTDC - Trippy Taco **Crowbar - The Enemy Beside You **Nightslug - Tainted Throne **Sorcerer - The Crowning of the Fire King **Regulus - Heart of Stone **Cracked Vessel - No Life **Exidia - Eternal Cave **Mount Atlas - The Hunter **Otu - Everything You Say To Me **The Watchers - Buzzard **Stone Lotus - Anthropocene **Helldiver - Ritual **Bagual - Bóvedas de Acero **nibs - Extensive Forest **Electric Wizard - Devil's Bride **Otu - Sick **Turnip - The Burden Of Broken Dreams **RED BEARD WALL - 6. Top of the Mountain **HOBO - Hardlyfe **GATECREEPER - Sterilized (Live) **Magnetic Eye Records - Solace - Rumble **ASG - Weekend Money **LESSER GLOW - 03 Tel Meggido **Wo Fat - There's Something Sinister in the Wind (Live... **King Zog - Liz Business **Black Breath - I Am Beyond **Spaceslug - Eternal Monuments **Regulus - Last Chance to Die Young **LURK (Finland) - 04 Elan **Hyborian - As Above, So Below **Nomadic Rituals - From Nothing **Thy Grief Eternal - Outro **RED BEARD WALL - 7. Bottom of a Well **ABJVRATION - The Famished Zealot **Old Stove - Money Years **The Devil and The Almighty Blues - When The Light Dies **Conan - Revengeance **Moon Coven - Storm **Demon Goat - Seconds Before Death **Spiritus Mortis - Jesus Christ, Son of Satan **Burning Witch - Burning Witch - Communion **Elder - Riddle of Steel pt 1 **Giant Horizon - Natural Born Greed **Hallucinatorium - Slum Wizard **EGYPT - Ancient Enemy **Kannabinõid - Matus **Spaceslug - Time Travel Dilemma **Conan - Foehammer **Apostle of Solitude - Overlord **GATECREEPER - Lost Forever Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas